Shinbunkyo
Shibunkyo (史文恭) is a new female character introduced in Majikoi! A-4. Believing in the existence of martial arts, Shibunkyo makes a living as a mercenary. She seems to have a bitter rivalry with Ryouzanpaku alongside her own clan Tsou Tribe, being one of their martial art instructors. Her hobby is reading books as she thinks of being surrounded by books is considered a paradise to her. Although unlike the wild appearance that she looks, Shibunkyo takes the most logical option she has against her opponents from Ryouzanpaku. She possesses a strong insight upon being able to figure them out. Being evaluated as a person who take the most sensible action. Showing disgust at people whom doesn't understand others. Appearance Shibunkyo appears to have dark grey hair which is even darker than Tachibana Takae. Her clothing sense is similar to a tribe and a bandit while her weapon seems to look like a pagoda. Her most distinguished feature is her eyes which appears to be black and having yellow pupils. She is also seen as a Demon by some people. Personality Shibunkyo takes the best logical option that is possibly available to her. While so, she has also stated that even though she works as a mercenary, she hasn't attempted to discard her woman self. Therefore, she is also rather honest with her subordinates, telling them about the situation that was going in Kawakami when they haven't heard about it. After making a temporary truce between the Cao Clan and Ryouzanpaku, she is able to converse with Bushou as an ally about how she fall in love with Yamato. From time to time, she still kept on thinking of him as it only got worse after she managed to land a kiss on him, upsetting Rinchuu with dismay, but let it easily pass. Abilities and Skills She is the trump card of the Tsou tribe and the Ryouzanpaku girls has stated that she is trouble with her unpredictable action. Her strength is around the same level as Rinchuu which would assume that she is also an "Over the wall" strength. She is strong enough that when Stacy stated that she wanted to fight her, Hume advise her not too and to leave the work to them (Hume, Claudio, etc.) Gallery 1414848065719.gif 1416559143860.png 1416559425072.png Trivia * She likes to read books. * During when her character was unknown (???). Some of the character comment are of Miyako refusing to add any more rivals and Yoshitsune stating that she is not an ordinary person. * Her name translation to English is Chao Gai. Chao Gai was not part of the 108 Liangshin warriors because he died, instead he was the Guardian Spirit. Which could explain why her eyes are not the usual human standard. * She also appears to have a resemblance to Momoyo if you look at the sketches. * Her eyes has a striking similarity to that of a hollow (Ichigo) from Bleach. * Hume fought with the predecessor "Shibunkyo" and stated that it was a tough battle, also indicating he might have lost saying that he was young at that time. * She is mistaken as a Demon by quite a few people in the SKIT. * Inoue Jun said he would like to meet her when she was a 'young girl', which she said that he won't become a proper human with proper relationship. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai A